


Headphones

by planetundersiege



Series: Pidgance Month 2k17 [12]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Cute, Elvis song, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Happy, Highschool AU, Pidgance Month 2017, Pidgancemonth2k17, School bus, Sharing Headphones, Shy romance, Song Lyrics, Songs, Teens, Voltron, bus ride, headphones, lyrics, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 23:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12994425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Day twelve: Headphones.Pidge and Lance shares headphones on the bus.





	Headphones

_Wise men say_   
_Only fools rush in_   
_But I can’t help falling in love with you._

Pidge jumped onto the school bus and quickly made her way to her usual seat, and put her bag down so that she could save a place for Lance who would be arriving shortly. That’s atleast what his iMessage said, but shortly fit him was either one minute or one hour. And the bus would be gone by then. He almost always was late thanks to teachers wanting to see him after class.

She took out her phone, put in her headphones and prepared to go into Spotify, but as she started a random song, she saw that the music was playing, but no sounds came out of her headphones. She just groaned, she knew her headphones were about to die but why did it have to be now. Just her luck. Should she do math homework on the bus then?

No, Lance would just be annoying if she did it, so a music less bus trip with nothing to do it was.

_Shall I stay?_   
_Would it be a sin_   
_If I can’t help falling in love with you?_

As she groaned, she suddenly got her bag thrown at her, and a second Later the tall Cuban boy sat down beside her, smiling at her.

“What’s up Pidge?”, he said, blushing a bit, hoping that she didn’t notice.

“Nothing Lance, my headphones just decided to be funny and break today. You know my usual luck”, she said as she put her phone into the pocket of her oversized hoodie she had gotten from Matt. “Now I won’t be able to listen to music on the way home”.

“Well school bus without music is lame. Let’s share my earplugs shall we”, he said, before putting one of the blue plugs in her hand, and she slowly put it in her ear, blushing red as she heard the music that was playing from Lance’s phone.

_Like a river flows_   
_Surely to the sea_   
_Darling, so it goes_   
_Some things are meant to be_   
_Take my hand_   
_Take my whole life, too_   
_For I can’t help falling in love with you._

“Isn’t this Elvis?”, she asked as she shyly looked away, hoping Lance wouldn’t notice that her cheeks had turned bright red from hearing the love song, while sharing his earplugs and all.

“Yeah, he’s a hidden gem. More people our generation should listen to him, the lyrics in his songs are so meaningful”.

“Yeah, they are”.

“And this song reminds me of you”.

Both teens blushed, and shyly looked each other into the eyes, and as tension built, the bus began moving and drew out of the school yard, down to the normal road, but they didn’t notice.

Pidge hand slowly got wrapped in Lance’s, and both had faces red as strawberries and felt the butterflies in their stomachs.

“You mean it?”.

“Yeah, I’ve honestly waited for the next time your headphones would break, so I’d have an excuse to show this song to you”, he said, looking down as he was to shy to look the girl in her eyes as he sort of confessed his feelings to her.

She let out a smile.

“Then I’m glad my headphones broke”.

She leaned in closer to him and put her head on his shoulder, enjoying his warmth and listening to his heartbeat as the bus ride continued like normal.

_Like a river flows_   
_Surely to the sea_   
_Darling, so it goes_   
_Some things are meant to be_   
_Take my hand_   
_Take my whole life, too_   
_For I can’t help falling in love with you_   
_For I can’t help falling in love with you._


End file.
